The present invention relates to an adjustable device support and anchor means arrangement, which comprises an anchor means for mounting, and an adjustable device support mounted on the anchor means to hold a computer peripheral apparatus, enabling the computer peripheral apparatus to be adjusted horizontally as well as vertically to the desired angular position.
A regular device support for supporting a computer peripheral apparatus on the top of a table is generally comprised of a base, and a device mount mounted on the base to hold a computer peripheral apparatus, for example, a liquid crystal display. The device mount comprises a mounting shaft pivoted to the base. A lock is provided to lock the device mount. A flexible friction pad is mounted on the mounting shaft of the device mount for positive positioning in the base. When adjusting the angular position of the device supported on the device mount, the lock is unlocked, and then the device mount is held in the hand and turned to the desired angular position, and then the lock is locked again. This design is not satisfactory in function. When adjusting the angular position of the device mount, the user must support the device mount and the device supported on the device mount with one hand, and unlock the lock with the other hand. If the device mount is not well supported when unlocking the lock, the device mount may fall suddenly, causing the supported device to be damaged. Further, the flexible friction pad wears quickly with use. When the flexible friction pad starts to wear, the device mount may easily be forced out of position.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an adjustable device support and anchor means arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to one aspect of the present invention, the adjustable device support and anchor means arrangement comprises an adjustable device support adapted to hold a computer peripheral apparatus, and an anchor means adapted to support the adjustable device support on the top of a table or a flat wall. According to another aspect of the present invention, the adjustable device support comprises a supporting base horizontally turned about the anchor means and fixed at the desired angular position by a tightening up screw, a holder frame vertically adjustably pivoted to a supporting arm of the supporting base, a torsional spring mounted in a front opening of the supporting arm of the supporting base and stopped between the supporting arm and the holder frame to impart an upward pressure to the holder frame against the gravity of the holder frame and the load on the holder frame, and a device mount fixedly fastened to the holder frame to hold a device.